


Hadn't Even Tried

by butimbroken



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Angel. A recently divorced couple see each other again for the first time. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Story One - Angel - Hadn't Even Tried.

She hadn't even tried to stop him. He was leaving. And she was just going to let him go. Angel supposed that it was suppose to make him feel better. But it didn't.

Buffy knew just as well as he did that this day was going to come. That didn't help either.

Buffy hadn't fought with him, she didn't try and change his mind. She hadn't cried, hadn't yelled, hadn't begged him to stay. Instead, her eyes dropped down for a moment and she said "Oh." She paused for a moment, looking around the room under her eyes, then she slowly stood up. "Okay," she told him and went to grab her coat. Another moment later she was walking out of the door.

He was gone when she returned. And he hadn't seen her since. 

Well, not until tonight.

"You knew didn't you?" he heard Xander's voice come to him.

Angel slowly took his eyes off of his ex wife, more importantly what he was referring to, and looked at his friend. "Yeah, I knew," he said with a sigh and downed the rest of his drink before turning back to watch Buffy from across the room.

Yeah. He knew alright. He had come home prepared to tell her he was leaving when she dropped that bomb on him. Here was trying to explain he had to go and she was telling him she was pregnant.

It shouldn't have been all that surprising, they were trying. They'd decided shortly before that they wanted to grow their family. And apparently now they were.

The timing sure sucked.

Buffy was so excited and he couldn't even get a word in. He'd finally given up and just let her go on and on until she ran out of things to say. He supposed she also noticed finally that something was wrong, something had changed. She asked him if he was alright and he took his turn to say what he needed to.

And then it was just over. Just like that. He said it, she did her best to be fine with it. She left then he left.

It was over.

They'd fallen in love at first sight, cheesy as it was, but it was true. He was in town on business when he met her. Thankfully she had felt the same, otherwise he would have never been able to convince her to move across the country with him only that night. They were engaged only a few short months later and the engagement only lasted long enough to plan the wedding. And the wedding was everything she wanted, he made sure of it. She deserved it and she got it. And then came the happily ever after.. for a few years at least.

They never fell out of love. They never fought. They never had any problems at all. It was perfect really.

It was just doomed to end.

And it did. The divorce was the last thing they rushed together. And that was that. Everything was thrown away, just like that. And he didn't even have a reason for it.

Angel finished his new glass then stood up. He caught Buffy's eyes suddenly and they held each other's gaze for a long moment before he forced himself to look away. He said goodnight to Xander then to the parties host, excusing himself for the night.

Angel was halfway into his car when he heard her. "Twins," her voice said. He sat down in the seat and slowly looked over to see her approaching. Buffy's hands rubbed over her stomach. "We're having twins," she told him softly.

Angel just continued to stare at her.

Buffy finally shrugged and forced out a smile. "I just thought you should know. I.. um... I guess I better head back inside."

Angel slowly nodded and then closed the car door and stuck the keys in the ignition. His knuckles were turning white as they gripped the wheel with all of his might.

She offered him another quick, sad smile then she turned away and started walking back towards the party as he drove away.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Two - Buffy - Nothing She Could Do

There was nothing she could do. He was leaving and she knew no matter what she said or did it wasn't going to change anything.

She always knew this day would come, she feared it, tried to ignore it, but she no longer could. It was here. Buffy just wished she would have had a little bit more of a warning. And if she had known that Angel had only known that he was going to leave only hours before, she would have wished him the same as well.

She never knew what brought it on and had never asked. She supposed it was probably nothing. There didn't have to be anything, she knew that. He didn't have to have a reason. He made it clear early on that no matter what happened, it was always going to end. Some days she wished that she would have listened, some she was thankful for their short time together no matter what. It wasn't that she hadn't believed him so it wasn't as if she hadn't known what she was getting into, but there was still that small hope she always carried with her deep inside that she'd find a way to keep him.

Apparently she hadn't.

It was all sort of a blur now, that night. There was just so much going on, such a mixture of emotions. The day had already been busy and filled with some highs and lows, then the biggest of all came at her doctor's appointment. She hadn't told Angel she was going or about the home tests she'd taken or that she even thought that maybe... she just wanted to be sure she supposed. She couldn't wait to tell him after though and was just a bundle of excitement and nerves as she waited for him to come home. Looking back, she knew she could have probably told something was wrong as soon as he walked in but she was just too wrapped up to notice then, so she just went on until she had no choice but to notice something wasn't right.

She remained as quiet as he had as he took his turn to deliver his own news. His much less happier news. She could hear the hurt in his voice, the pain in his face as he broke it to her. She remembered trying to zone out, not wanting to make it worse on him. She ignored the tears that wanted to come, the sick feeling in her stomach, the desperate need for him... everything. She let him finish without incident.

Silence fell over them and he had softly called her name. She blinked and watched as he tried to reach for her hand. She dropped her eyes from him and he stopped midair and then retreated away. A mixture of emotions and thoughts came flying at her and she knew she needed to get away. She hurried to tell him it was okay, though it was anything but, then got up to leave knowing he wasn't going to be there when she returned.

The last image of him she thought she'd ever have was in that small glance back at him before she closed the door. Apparently he had waited to be alone to fall apart as well. It broke her heart but there was nothing she could do. She hurried away before he could notice she was still there.

She wasn't sure if tonight was going to be an even better image to remember him by though. It seemed like he hadn't stopped falling apart.

She hadn't expected to see him, not tonight, possibly not ever again. The only time they've ever interacted again at all was for the divorce which was easily taken care through lawyers and paperwork and also for the one time she wrote him asking if he could send a few items she had accidentally left behind. She'd fought with herself for so long, not wanting to bother him, but it killed her that she'd left some of the only pieces of her mother she still had.

She didn't know if he'd even receive it, read it or care but she sent it out anyway. She didn't even know if he'd even have them either. But she sent it out, sending it to his office with hope for better luck since they both seemingly had moved out of their house.

It was four days later when they arrived after having been overnighted. And he hadn't only sent the few things she'd asked for, but the rest of the items she'd left behind as well. She could have lived without the things she'd left but was thankful for them anyway.

Once the delivery men had retreaved all of the large boxes, he brought her the smaller one with the items she'd requested and a note. She signed for everything and he left her alone again. She looked over at the boxes then went to go take a seat, slitting the envelope open with shaking hands. "Sorry, I was out of town for a few days. I'll overnight everything to you in the morning."

She sat staring down at that pieces of paper for who knew how long. The words hurt. Everything hurt.

She finally forced herself to look away, wiping her eyes, then opening the small box in her hand. She smiled as the contents poured out into her lap. Everything was there. Everything had been carefully wrapped and guarded. She hurried to go put them away and then returned to the living room and started going through the rest of the boxes. Most of them were filled with clothing or shoes, some with bags, purses or jewelery, most of the artwork from the house, a few knick knacks she'd received through the years... things like that.

When she got to the photos though... that was the hardest.

She also found another note with them. "I kept the rest, I hope you don't mind." And she'd lost it all over again.

But that had been the end of it. She hadn't contacted him again though she more often than not wanted to. And he hadn't contacted her either. It was just... done.

Then tonight happened.

She had been smiling and discussing her news about the twins with some of the other guests when she heard Willow mutter an "Oh my God." She turned her head and looked at her questioningly. Willow stared on for a moment then snapped out of it and whispered that she thought they should probably leave. Buffy gave her own confused look wondering why. They'd only been here for about an hour and the night really hadn't even started.

Willow looked pained as she tried to think of what to say. Finally she just said one word. "Angel." And she looked deflated after it was out.

Buffy stared at her again and then slowly turned her head back around, spotting him a moment later as he was still making his way inside, greeting people every few steps.

"Oh, dear," she heard Mrs Walsh beside her. The older woman put her hand on Buffy's back. Buffy could feel the tears pouring over and didn't try and fight it as she was lead away from sight.

She knew she could have left, should have left, but she couldn't get herself to do it. She had gone outside for the longest time after seeing him but finally came back to the party, keeping out of his way but she couldn't help but make sure she could still see him. It was damaging, but that's all it was between them in the end.

He had made his way through the guests, stopping to say hello or to discuss this or that with them, catch up or telling a story or joke, then firmly took his place at the bar where he hardly left since. She watched as he drowned himself, arguing constantly with Xander, faking a cheerful smile and attitude when he thought someone was watching or came over to him. She watched how miserable he seemed when he wasn't.

"How is my grandchild?" she heard someone whisper against her ear.

Taking her head away from Angel, she looked over her shoulder and then smiled. "Daniel, hello."

"Hello," he returned her smile.

Buffy put her hands on her stomach. "Grandchildren," she told him, receiving raised eyebrows in response, "And they are fine."

"Well, I couldn't be happier."

"Me either."

He looked her over for a moment, his expression changed, then looked over to where his son was. Where his son still was. "I think we both know you could."

Buffy couldn't deny that. "Is he... you know... okay?"

He huffed. "No."

Buffy lowered her eyes but they lifted again as his hand held out to her.

"Let's dance."

She smiled despite herself and agreed. He helped her back out of the chair and onto the floor.

That's when Xander couldn't help but spot her. 

She tried not to look over there, pretend she was still invisible, but she noticed Xander staring at her. She watched him nudge his friend and then point her way. She hurried to turn her head before he had, refusing to look that way again.

"He's staring at us," she heard her former father in law whisper. She nodded but said nothing. And especially didn't turn to see. Daniel just chuckled and they continued dancing through to the end of the song. He led her back off of the dance floor and to the side where she was complimented and drawn into their conversations.

The next time she dared to look up, Angel was standing and was indeed staring. She held his gaze, feeling her stomach fall, her heart lurch. It seemed to last for an eternity but was broken off far too quickly all the same. He'd looked back at Xander for a moment then she watched him carefully look back around while not meeting her eyes and start making his way toward the door.

She looked over at Xander then at Daniel who smiled and told her she should go and found herself moving without even knowing it a second later, following him out into the darkened night.

She watched him open his car door and start to get in. She didn't know what to say. But the news of their children made their way out. She watched him stiffen for a moment then slowly fall down into the driver's seat. He gripped the wheel and looked over at her, those eyes tearing her up inside.

"We're having twins," she clarified, feeling uneasy. More so as he said nothing, he just stared at her. First into her eyes then trailed down, stopping at her bump. She nervously stumbled out some more words then hurried to excuse herself. 

This had been a bad idea.

His eyes came back to her face and he nodded. He dragged his other leg back inside and closed the door. She watched him for a moment, smiling though tears were forming and stinging at her eyes again. She hurried to turn away.

She glanced back at him as he drove on, watching him leave like it was all over again.

There was still nothing she could do.

He was out of sight before she even reached the stairs again. When she reached the first step she lowered down to it, putting her head in her hands, her heart crying out for him.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Three - Darla - Never Be Her

'You'll never be her.' 

It had been awhile, but that bit of information was flying back at her with full force as she watched him watching her. She had always told herself, but whenever it came to mind these days she always heard his voice from their last night together where he openly confirmed why he could never be in love with her. Why he could never care for her the way she wished.

'You'll never be her.'

Her. Buffy Summers. Angel's ex-wife. The love of his pathetic little existence. The mother of his children.

Darla sighed, taking a glass from the table beside her, downing it as Angel polished off another one himself across the room. 

Holding the empty glass tightly, Darla's eyes slowly drifted from him over to her, watching Buffy right along with him. And, for just a moment, all of the envy she had held toward one Ms. Buffy Anne Summers-Holtz was gone. All the anger, all the frustration, all the resentment.... Just gone. For that moment, she could only feel sadness and empathy for the woman, and also for the man that both of them called their ex, knowing he was looking at the same scene before him, knowing how he longed so deeply to fix the mess he had made with her.

Darla squeezed her eyes shut, memories came to her from the very few times that she had witness the pair when they were still that ever-loving and happy couple. Slowly opening them back up, she sat the small glass back down, then she turned her attention back to the pregnant ex-wife of Angel. Next, she looked back over at him, still drowning his misery away in glass after glass of alcohol. And her heart lurched, despite knowing better than to sympathize for either of them.

Any other time she would just put it off as they should have known better, that they just walked into their own misery. 

And she too would fall into that little group. Because that's how it was.

It wasn't supposed to be that way though. Not for her. It was just supposed to be fun, careless, no attachments. Some good sex and company from time to time. 

She didn't care that he was recently divorced from the woman his world was made up of. She didn't care that every time he was with her it was killing him inside.

Somewhere down that line she did though. She started to care. She started to care for him. And if you knew anything about Angelus Holtz it was how bad of an idea that was.

It happened anyway. And she became another victim.

Before memories of their short-lived romance could come to mind, Angel stood up, looking as though he was ready to leave. She suddenly had a strange feeling flood her, one she couldn't even described. She watched him say something to Xander then turned and start walking away. Her eyes followed him until he was out of sight, then for some reason, she searched Buffy out again. Only she was heading for the door now herself.

Darla didn't know what came over her, but after a short moment or two, she followed suit. She didn't understand why she felt such a need to go after them but she went.

She missed the meeting, but not by long. Staring down toward the crying woman, she felt even more drawn to her all of a sudden. Taking a deep breath, she rubbed her arms as she started down the stairs. "Buffy?" she called softly.

Wiping her tears away, green eyes looked at her. They had never been introduced and Darla was sure she had no idea who she was.

She meant to ask if she was alright or if there was something she could do... instead, "Why did he leave you?" passed through her lips before she could stop it.

Buffy smiled sadly and looked down at her hands. Her wedding ring was still there. Darla knew Angel hadn't taken his off either. "I don't know," Buffy finally answered, her voice barely a whisper.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Four - Willow - Trying To Understand

There were just some things in this world you'll always have trouble trying to understand. For Willow, one of those things was how her best friend ended up in such a position.

She smiled as she turned her head back towards Buffy, the mother to be was smiling and chatting away, surrounded by old friends and others she had met when she had lived here.

Buffy had only been back this way one other time since the divorce, so every one was quite excited to see her, especially now that she was "as big as a house" as she liked to say on the more grumpy days of her pregnancy. Willow had accompanied her on the last trip she'd taken as well, and she was only just starting to show at that time, so this was a nice treat for them all. And everyone seemed really happy to see Buffy again and loved asking how the babies were. Everybody loved hearing the news about of twins.

They all carefully avoided bringing the subject of Angel up, but as he came strolling in, one had to wish that someone would have, even if to give Buffy a little warning of his presence. Even so, Willow thought that some kind of a hunt would have gone a long way. Instead, she felt a hand lightly grip her arm so she looked toward its owner, Fred Burkle, an old friend and co-worker of Buffy's, who was standing there wide-eyed.

Willow raised her eyebrows at the brunette and went to whisper something, but the other woman beat her to it, "Angel's here," she informed the redhead in a soft whisper, pointing over to him.

Willow shook her head as she looked over, and, sure enough, there he was. "Oh, my God," she muttered.

This was unbelievable. She liked Angel. She had liked him since the moment they'd met. He was good for Buffy, and he had made her happier than Willow had ever seen her before. Every time that they had come home to visit or she had gone out here... it was just amazing to see them, two people so in love like that. Angel was nice and charming. He had good manners and he treated Buffy and everyone else well. Angel had loved her and he had given her everything she had ever wanted. And then, for no reason, at least none that anyone seemed to know of, he just left it all behind.

Buffy ended up crying her heart out on her front doorway one night. Buffy told her she didn't know where else to go or what to do, and it broke Willow's heart to see her friend like that.

She'd brought Buffy in and sat her down, putting the bags she'd brought with her to the side, and went to get her a quick meal. Next, Willow took a seat beside her and listened to her explain what had happened.

Willow had wanted to pick up the phone or go jump on the first flight out of here or just something, anything, and give him a piece of her mind, but Buffy had stopped her, asking her to leave it alone. Another thing she had trouble trying to understand, but she finally gave it up. The least she could do was not make things harder for Buffy, so it was dropped.

Buffy had asked if she could stay there with her for awhile to get back on her feet, and immediately helping her through this time became more important. Some days it was damned near impossible but they made it. And even now, Willow could see how hurt she still was. Some days were worse then the rest, but Buffy tried.

And now he was going to mess it all up.

"Buffy, I think we should probably call it a night," Willow whispered after taking a moment to watch him. She knew they hadn't been here that long but it was all she could think to say right then.

Buffy, of course, looked confused and questioned her. Willow sighed, and not wanting to lie, finally told her.

It pained her to say it, and it pained her even more to watch Buffy's reaction. She looked over at him but Willow's eyes stayed on her, watching as she tried to hold it together, seeing how close she was to falling apart.

She finally whispered she was going to get some air, Willow offered to come but was asked to stay, so she gave a sad smile and watched her walk for the closest doors before taking a seat, tuning out the gossip now flying around.

At least they'd waited for Buffy to leave the area.

Grabbing for a random glass, she glared over at Angel who was beside Xander now drinking a few of his own. A few more and she was ready to march over there, but thankfully Fred started talking to her and a few moments later she saw Buffy coming out with her former father in law and taking the floor.

It didn't take long for the pair to grab Angel's attention.

She hadn't meant to or wanted to, but seeing him staring at her... she felt the anger slowly seep away and just felt confused as ever, and almost as bad for him as she felt for Buffy. He obviously wasn't taking things that much better than she had been. His own hurt was written all over his face.

Soon Buffy and Daniel were back by her, talking up a storm. She quietly asked Buffy if she was alright, and was answered with 'she was trying to be.' She knew how hard this must be for her, and wished there was something she could do.

A few moments passed, and the next thing she knew, she heard Daniel telling Buffy she should go. 'Go where?' Willow thought, looking up at him and then Buffy as she started to walk away. Her panicked eyes met Daniel's and he softly explained what she'd obviously missed. "Oh no," she whispered, not exactly seeing this as such a great idea. Daniel smiled though, patted her hand, and then he too went walking away.

Willow took her time, but finally stood up ready to go check on her blonde friend. She took a small detour though, heading over toward Xander who was still sitting at the small bar area. She put her hands on her hips and glared down at Angel's own best friend.

Xander twirled the newly empty glass for a moment then lifted his eyes to meet hers. "I don't know," he answered her before she could say or ask anything. He looked back down and she shook her head and started for the door.

Angel was nowhere in sight when Willow got there, and Buffy was sitting on the steps next to some blonde she didn't recognize in a dark green dress. She watched them for a moment, until the other blonde stood up and looked down at Buffy for a moment before turning. Willow tried to smile. The blonde patted Buffy on the shoulder, saying something to her before starting up the steps back toward the party. Willow made her way down, silently passing the other woman on the way.

She sat in the spot the blonde woman had, and wrapped her arms around her friend as she began to shake with a new batch of uncontrollable tears.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Five - Xander - He Didn't Know

He didn't know. Anything, it would seem.

He saw Willow coming toward him from the corner of his eye as he lifted the glass to his lips, finishing off another countless drink and twirled the glass as she got in her glaring position. "I don't know," he told her before she actually had a chance to speak. 'Anything' he added silently as he met her eyes for the briefest of moments. Although, he guessed, that wasn't entirely true. No, he did know what she wanted to say, what she wanted to ask. Why. Why, it was always why. Everyone wanted to know why. But that, that he didn't know. No one knew. No one could know. How could they when there just wasn't an answer?

As Willow walked away, he sighed, ordering up another drink, think about a million other things he didn't know. Why had fate brought them together? Why did he have to fall for her, of all people? And she him? Why did they have to be happy? Why couldn't that happiness be enough for him? Why couldn't Angel just stay? How could he leave her?

He mumbled out a thanks as he took his freshly pour liquor then went back to the questioning. Why was she here tonight? How had they not known? Had Angel known?

Had Angel known...

Xander shook his head at the image he saw tonight of Buffy, the extremely pregnant Buffy.

Angel knew, he had to, Xander knew that, too. Buffy would have never kept that from him. Yet, he still... and he he continued... and... and he never said a word about it. Not even to his best friend, and that hurt. Sure, they weren't as close as they had been, Pre-Buffy, but they were still Xander and Angel. The best they could be these days. And not once...

Xander finished the glass. Then another. And another.

"He's an idiot, you know that?"

Xander turned his head slightly, watching the blonde make herself comfortable in the seat previous occupied by Angel. He remained silent, wondering what the hell she wanted. "I'm aware of that fact, yes," he finally said.

Darla finally turned toward him, meeting his eyes and giving a weak smile before ordering up two more shots for the both of them. 

He looked at her curiously, remaining silent for what seemed like forever. "What did he say to you now?"

This time, she was the one who looked surprised and puzzled. "I haven't spoken to Angel in some time now."

He sighed, "Then why are you over here telling me he's an idiot? And why do you look like you've been crying?"

Darla shook her head, returning her gaze to her glass, which she was happy to finish off and order them up some more. They both knew they were far from over on this night. "I look like I've been crying most likely because I have," she answered. "I talked to her, to Buffy," she continued with a shrug. "That would answer both of those questions."

He almost choked. "You did what?!"

Darla held up a hand. "Don't ask me... I don't know. And no, I didn't say anything to her, not like that. I just... I don't know, Xander."

"There's a lot of that going on," he mumbled.

"She's having twins, did you know that? A boy and a girl, one of each," she gave a hollow laugh.

He growled. "No. I didn't even know there was going to be one, let alone two."

"He didn't..."

"No," he cut her off. "He didn't."

They sat in silence for many more mindless minutes filled with hard liquor.

"He's an idiot," she repeated.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Six - Holtz - Better Than This

"She deserves better than this!" Daniel yelled after almost causing a wreck between him and his son before hurrying out of his car and into the street.

"Jesus Christ, Dad!" Angel yelled back, getting out of his own car, throwing his hands around in the air. "What the hell?!"

"She deserves better, Angel," Daniel told his son, his voice angry.

"You could have gotten us both killed!" he waved at their cars some more. "What the hell!?"

"Angel!"

Angel stopped, growled at him, then began pacing around the scene of the almost accident. "What the hell were you thinking?" he finally asked.

"Well, first of all, I was thinking that I needed to get you away from the wheel. You're in no shape to be driving," he said, his voice now a little more calm than before.

Angel ran a hand down his face and nodded. They both knew that was true. "I wasn't thinking," he muttered, returning to his pacing of the pavement.

Daniel sighed, giving his son a few minutes. While he waited, Daniel watched, taking in every detail, waiting for the right moment. And finally, it came. "Buffy deserves..." he started.

"I know that!" Angel screamed out, his voice torn up with emotion. His eyes were wild, his movements pretty much the same. "Do you honestly think for one fucking second I think she doesn't? That this is what she should have to put up with? I know, Dad. I know she deserves better, that she should fucking have better. I fucking know!"

"Then give it to her," he answered. His voice was completely calm as the words came out.

Angel began laughing hysterically, falling to the ground, letting the laughter turn into tears of desperation. "I fucked up," he choked out.

Daniel nodded. They all knew that.

"I don't even know why."

Another nod.

"She's pregnant. She was pregnant. And I left her."

Another nod.

"I love her. I love her, I've always loved her. I love our babies... Babies. Children. My... our children. I love them, too."

"I know," he added with yet another nodding of his head. "And that's why you are going to fix it. Tonight."

The sobs turned back into laughter. Then switched it up again after a few moments. Once again, Daniel let him have a few moments to himself before walking over to his son laid out on the ground, reaching down to help him back to his feet, dusting him off and doing his best to make him look even the tiniest bit presentable. 

"You are going back to that party, you are going in there and finding that wonderful woman, and you are going to beg her to take you back, not that I know why she should to be honest, but that is still what you are going to do."

"I fucked up," Angel repeated.

"And you're going to spend the rest of your life trying to make that up to her while you still have the chance."

"I already had my chance," he whispered.

"You've had enough time to wallow in self pity over your stupid actions, and we've all let you, but that's done with, you got me? She is here, Angel. She is two blocks away. And you are not letting her go again."

"I can't be with her. I don't know how to be with her. I'd do it again."

"No, you wouldn't."

"You said that the first time."

"Well, obviously I doubted your stupidity."

Angel laughed a little at that. "And now?"

"I'm believing you've learned from this, the biggest mistake you could have ever made."

"That it was," Angel said sadly. "She's better off... they're better off without me."

Daniel growled, almost ready to bop his dumbass son in the face in that moment. Instead, he opted for almost yanking the door off of Angel's car to reach inside and take the keys, locking it up afterward. "Get in the damn car," he growled, moving toward his own.

"Dad..."

He spun around. "Do you love her?"

"Yes, of course I do!"

"Do you want to be with her, Angel?"

His eyes look downward. "Yes, but I..."

"Then get in the goddamn car."

Angel stood there, his mind reeling, his emotions all over the place. He thought about tonight, about her... He thought about the past, about them... He thought about every day he'd spent since that night without her...

Angel got in the car.


End file.
